Online games are subject to players attempting to gain an unfair advantage through the use of scripts which automate responses in connection with game interactions. For obvious reasons, this is undesirable from the perspective of game operators as well as other players.
These scripts may take various forms. In some cases, scripts are designed to submit requests on behalf of a user and simulate user interaction with the game. Other scripts may operate by recording a series of keystrokes and/or user input actions and playing them back one or more times in succession. One example of this is a “rapid fire” type script which performs actions faster than could otherwise be accomplished by a human. In this case, for example, the firing of a bullet could be recorded and a script could be designed to play back that action at a very fast speed (faster than could be achieved by manually pressing the “fire” button) so as to achieve an unfair advantage.